Mindbender's Scheme
by Knave Iespyk
Summary: The sequel to Blood versus Bludd. Doctor Mindbender comes up with plots to defeat G.I. Joe. Airtight and Cover Girl train. Lots of stuff.


Mindbender's Schemes

  
  


"No!" Cobra Commander snapped, forcing Doctor Mindbender to recoil slightly. The scene was the Terrordrome, a large Cobra base located in the middle of a dense South American jungle. It was a Tuesday, which meant that the Commander was upset at his scientist. Actually, that described his mood most of the time that Doctor Mindbender came with a so called 'brilliant' idea.

  
  


"But Commander, just think of the possibilities. We could have an army of men with the strength of Alexander the Great, the wisdom of Charlemagne, the cunning of Genghis Khan..."

  
  


"Or we could wind up with soldiers possessing the worst qualities of these men. A weakling too stupid to know when to run away."

  
  


Doctor Mindbender bit back the retort that came to mind, implicating that Cobra already had one such individual, and, shoulders slumped, he walked back to his lab. "And don't come back until you have a good plan," Cobra Commander shouted at him. He rubbed his temples through his hood and turned toward Major Bludd. "I trust your news won't be as disappointing, Major?" he sighed.

  
  


"Indeed no, Commander. I have the status report on our new recruits. Nightowl and Storm Shadow are even now running them through a few of the basic drills. With their prior training in G. I. Joe, we should have them in ship shape in no time at all," he replied.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Cobra's tank bay. Cover Girl sat at the controls of one of the H.I.S.S. tanks and pored over the manual in her lap. The operation was pretty much the same as the Wolverine that she was used to back when she'd been a Joe. This was probably where she would be spending much of her time, that or underneath it doing repairs. It felt weird, if she was honest. A month ago she would never have even thought of making the switch over to the other side, but then Major Bludd had visited. She hadn't realized it was him at the time, of course, but when he'd talked to her, it made sense.

  
  


She had always been held back by those thinking that she was just a pretty face. They tried to protect her, keep her in the repair bay out of the line of fire. Somewhere she couldn't get hurt. Safe so that the junior officers would have someone to ogle and fantasize about. Major Bludd had promised that things here would be different. While initially she would be low ranked she was assured that she would rise swiftly and be allowed enter whatever field she wanted. Their first concern was to keep their people happy, or at least plied with money. She didn't buy it for a second, but her odds were better here than with G. I. Joe.

  
  


"Hello? I said, are you ready for a test drive?" Nightowl asked, disrupting her thoughts.

  
  


"Uh, sure thing. Where to first?"

  
  


"Let's start simple. We'll go north a few miles and head back. Hit a few targets on the way if you feel up to it."

  
  


"Sounds like a plan."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Airtight brushed the dirt from his legs as he stood to once again face his opponent. Storm Shadow had been drilling him relentlessly for the last hour in combat techniques. Feint, jab, duck, roll, kick... an endless cycle of manoeuvres designed to help him become one with his body and defeat G.I.Joe. Not that it had proven successful for Storm Shadow himself, but he figured he wouldn't bring that up to the ninja quite yet. All he had to do was put that theory into practice and beat him.

  
  


He lay winded on the ground a few short seconds later, the ninja/instructor looking disapprovingly down. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked.

  
  


"I'd do better after a rest," Airtight panted. Storm Shadow stared at him for a long moment, either testing his patience or gauging the sincerity of the request, before slowly turning back for the training circle.

  
  


"You may rest, if you need it, but a true warrior needs only to rest his mind."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Doctor Mindbender looked over his notes again, there had to be some way of assuring Cobra Commander that a band of super soldiers created from history's greatest men would work. Angrily he tossed that stack aside and went to his next work in progress. This one, then, would be the plan that led Cobra to victory. It had to.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Are you insane, Doctor Mindbender?" Cobra Commander asked, the eyes of the assembled Cobra soldiers turning to see his reaction. They were satisfied when he recoiled, stumbling over his cape in the effort. "The last time you invented a shrinking machine my secretary accidentally shrunk down Xamot and I. No!"

  
  


"But I've modified it, and..."

  
  


"You will remove yourself from my presence before I have you modified... Into shackles!" The ruler of Cobra barked. His scientist, like a scolded dog, fled the room once more. "Come, Major Bludd, I am of need of diversion. To the arena of sport!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


The arena of sport was the affectionate name for the pit in which prisoners were compelled to fight while under the influence of mild mind controlling headbands. Sometimes they did without and were forced to fight witless beasts. On this occasion it would be the former. Four Joes in one pit, each with the desire to hurt and maim their peers. They were led in one at a time, their names announced as they did. Quickick, Ace, Mainframe and Recondo. The heavy favourite, of course, was Quickick, although a large faction believed that Recondo might be able to pull off the upset victory. Once all the bets were placed, the participants announced, and the promise of double rations for the victor, Cobra Commander motioned to Major Bludd who began sending the waves that would cause the four Joes to believe each other to be the foe.

  
  


The action started off slowly, as each man attempted to fend off the powerful energy. Ace was the first to make a move, though, scooping up one of the wooden dowels laying at his feet. With it in hand he took a swing at the nearest man, in this case Quickick. The martial arts expert managed to catch him at the wrist and delivered a solid chop to the forearm.

  
  


Meanwhile Mainframe and Recondo had spied each other and had locked in a fierce power contest, knuckles whitening and sweat popping out along their foreheads. While Recondo had the sheer strength advantage, Mainframe more than made up for it with his slightly superior height, he was no slouch in the muscle department either, and Recondo soon found himself on his knees, Mainframe bearing down on him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Destro paced the length of his room and glanced over to where the Baroness was fixing them drinks. It was generally common knowledge that the two were heavily involved in a relationship, even so far as kissing in front of some of the soldiers. Most people, however, would be stunned to discover some of the more intimate secrets that they held. They had separate quarters, although that was merely a formality. Most often either of them could be found by searching the other's room.

  
  


"Why does he insist on doing this?" Destro fumed, "even though I myself enjoy the arena of sport on occasion, he takes too great a risk by letting them live. What use are hostages in a case like this? We can't barter them for anything. Better to kill them now than have them prove to be a thorn in our side later." The Baroness walked over and helped him out of his jacket. She knew him well enough to know that it was best to just let him vent. "Sometimes I wonder if Cobra Commander even knows how to run an army efficiently. If I were in charge things would be different." He turned around and took the offered glass of wine. He reached up and gently stroked her chin. "At least you, my pet, possess some intellect. Why, with you by my side," he began.

  
  


"We could have the world. Yes dear, but the world can wait until tomorrow," she replied, releasing the clasp on his mask. "For now we must be content with what we have; each other."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Cover Girl returned quite late to the quarters that she was temporarily sharing with Airtight, more permanent arrangements would be made later. He was already asleep, though the picture of him in bed told the whole story. His heavily soiled clothes lay in a crumpled heap on the floor and bandages wound their way tightly around him. Here and there specks of blood contrasted with his pale skin. Even still his breathing was coming hard and fast. As she ducked into the bathroom to change into her pajamas she heard him mumble something about "no more."

  
  


She felt sorry for him, really. One of the things Nightowl had mentioned during their combat training session was that Storm Shadow was an unforgiving teacher who expected discipline and endurance. If you could survive a week with him, though, you were ready for anything. For her part Cover Girl had found the training to be exhilarating. She'd always had a thirst for knowledge and drank in the new lessons as quickly as she could. The hand to hand combat had been a bit daunting but she felt better for it. At the worst, she snickered quietly to herself, it would help get rid of a few pounds around the waist.

  
  


She crossed to the single desk and resisted the urge to take another quick look through the tech manual that lay there, down that road lay several hours of poring over raw data. She climbed into the top bunk, snuggled up to her stuffed Mister Spaceman and allowed sleep to conquer her.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Barbeque looked up at the sound of keys rattling in the door of his prison cell. Mainframe was shoved inside, his face betraying the pain that he clearly felt. Across the way the other three Joes were tossed into their cell. He walked over to his companion and helped him onto the pile of straw in the corner that was supposed to be their bedding. It didn't look good at all, if the bruises that were starting to show were any indication. "What happened?" he asked.

  
  


"Horrible. They made us fight each other... Nothing we could do, had to do it... I tried to fight it, but I couldn't... Hurts to breathe... Arm's probably broke... Damn that Recondo, hits hard... Didn't think he could," he gasped.

  
  


Booted feet sounded on the tiled floor outside, stopping outside their door. Slowly it swung open and two guards motioned for Barbeque. Reluctantly, fully expecting the same treatment, he stood and followed them out. The Baroness entered, ordering the guards away. She glanced once over her shoulder and then knelt down before Mainframe. "I can't stay long, they'll catch on to my ruse if I do. How are you feeling?" she asked.

  
  


"Za... Zarana?" Mainframe replied, rubbing his eyes with his good hand.

  
  


"That's right, it's me. I came to see how badly you were hurt. They told me you'd been sent to the arena," she replied, pulling the mask up enough for him to see her face.

  
  


"Hurts like nothing I've ever felt... Arm broken... Ribs broken... You name it, it's broken," he managed a weak smile.

  
  


"Could be serious. I'll recommend that you get fixed up," she hesitated. The two had fallen in love during a covert operation by Zarana. She had been sent to steal some codes and found herself working with Mainframe to get them. They had parted on good terms, if uncertain. She'd never really forgotten him nor, evidently, had he her. She stole another glance behind her and kissed him quickly, once. "I'll check up on you tomorrow, if I can," she said, then slipping into the Baroness' voice again "guards. I'm done with this prisoner."

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Cars and planes that transform into robots? Doctor Mindbender, I'm starting to believe that you've truly gone insane this time. What kind of fool do you take me for? If your next idea isn't any good I'll let you play a round in the arena of sport!" Cobra Commander snapped, sending the good doctor on his way. "And I sometimes wonder why we continually fail, it's because of men like that. If I am needed, I will be in my room."

  
  


* * *

  
  


"And he dares call me insane, that pompous fool. It is not my plans that fail Cobra, but his implementation of them. One of these days he will regret having ever crossed me. Until then I must come up an even more brilliant than usual plan to defeat G. I. Joe," Doctor Mindbender fumed, striding through the halls. As he rounded the corner he nearly tripped over Airtight, leaning casually against the wall.

  
  


"Seems to me, Mindbender, that you could use some help. Help that I can provide," he said, with something of a smirk playing across his lips.

  
  


"You? What help could you possibly offer me?" the scientist retorted.

  
  


"I've got an idea that could save your career and earn me some respect. What've you got to lose by listening?"

  
  


"Very well. My lab is this way."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Barbeque watched, chained in the corner, as a Cobra doctor tended to his friend's wounds. He could see the smile on the doctor's face as his poking and prodding elicited grunts and groans from his patient. He wondered how Mainframe was coping.

  
  


He hadn't really told much of what had happened last night, except that the Baroness had come and promised him help. Then he had begun rambling quietly about angels in the sky coming to Earth. It was the delirium of intense pain setting in. The worst part of all was that his basic medical training could do very little to ease his misery. With a gut wrenching move, the doctor set the arm bone back in place and then proceeded to splint it and wrap it in gauze. "You're one lucky man," he spat, "seems the Baroness wants you all in one piece until your execution." The doctor gathered up the few belongings he'd brought with him and left. A guard came a few minutes later and released the shackles from Barbecue's wrists.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The Baroness, the real one this time, slid on her black jumpsuit having just had the most luxurious shower, her long black hair would be damp for hours but it had been worth it. She paused in front of the mirror once to make sure that everything was in order and went to make a rendezvous.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He was waiting for her in the cafeteria when she got there. The bomb expert Firefly was neither known as a patient man nor as a vocal man. He glowered at her as she approached, his eyes telling her that she was a few minutes late and that he did not appreciate it. She didn't care, she outranked him and could arrange for his salary to be docked if necessary, or for certain secrets to be made known.

  
  


He reached into an inner pocket and produced a small round disk which he held up slightly for her to see and held out his other hand. The transfer was made. His weekly dose of a rare drug for whatever information she wanted in return. It wasn't an arrangement he was fond of, but she knew he had no other choice. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, again," Firefly said, his voice cracking slightly.

  
  


"The pleasure was all yours, I'm sure," she replied, leaving him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Airtight whistled softly as he entered the lab of Doctor Mindbender, marvelling at how the spacious room was filled to the brim with gadgets and gizmos, some reaching almost to the ceiling, and others as small as a toothpick. He turned, wide-eyed, and face the scientist.

  
  


Seeing that he had an audience of sorts, Mindbender then proceeded to smugly walk around the room and show off some of his more spectacular inventions.

  
  


There was a prototype robot that could easily be disguised as a motorcycle. A teleportation chamber that didn't quite work properly yet, most things it teleported having a nasty habit of exploding seconds after arrival. A mind reading device, designed as a chair with arm straps. There were several microchips that he claimed could influence a person's thoughts, and a ray gun with jar attachments, designed to shrink victims down to fit inside the jars. "It makes for a more convenient way of carrying your enemies," Mindbender concluded.

  
  


"Wow. This is all amazing stuff, I'm surprised you guys haven't taken over already. Except that maybe I know the reason," Airtight said, finding himself a place to sit on the desk. "When I think about it, one of your, our really, problems is that you don't have a good base. Think about it for a second. G. I. Joe knows where the Terrordrome is, the Cobra Temple was never that hard to find, it's hard to miss something this size. What you guys need is a country. A permanent base that the Joes don't dare touch yet while you build up your forces, and not just any country either. Most countries, the Joes would be able to establish a base on a bordering country, but an island nation? They'd lose the ground support they need."

  
  


"All well and good but how are we to convince this island to surrender to us? No one has ever surrendered to Cobra."

  
  


"So? You don't give them the choice. You make them surrender, and you've already got most of the tools. Those microchips, for example. Could they be set up on a larger scale? Could your influence be noticed by observers?"

  
  


"I suppose if we had a large enough battery we could. And the ingenious part of the chips is that it doesn't force people to think one way, but influences them." Realization dawned on Doctor Mindbender. "They could be used to convince the world that surrender to Cobra would be a good thing. You, my friend, have saved me from a terrible experience."

  
  


"I only live to serve," Airtight replied.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Yes, that might just work, and Iceland would make a perfect target. But to set it up we would need a distraction elsewhere," Destro mused after Doctor Mindbender and Airtight had explained their idea to the assembled leaders of Cobra.

  
  


There had been some dissension about Airtight's presence, particularly from the mercenary Zartan, but Mindbender had insisted and Cobra Commander couldn't be bothered to listen to more arguing.

  
  


"Major Bludd will lead an offensive on a set of newly discovered Inca ruins. The Joes will think that there is something of value there that we want. Of course, at the same time, we will quietly be manufacturing and planting Doctor Mindbender's microchips and the battery he needs to operate them," Cobra Commander hissed.

  
  


"A brilliant move, as usual," Major Bludd retorted, thus ending the meeting.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Watching everyone leave Zartan glowered in particular at Airtight. He didn't like, nor trust the Joe at all. Why would he give up a promising career to join the enemy he'd been fighting against? What purpose was there? Could this be a trap of some kind? Of course, the real reason for his dislike boiled down to the secrecy of the operation. No one had even mentioned it in passing to his ears. Only five people had known about it. He hated being out of the loop. The Joe would pay for it, and so would Cobra Commander for not trusting in him. They both would pay.


End file.
